Make It Through It All
by xxdawnlovexx
Summary: Piper watches as everyone on the quest deals with the loss of Annabeth and Percy. Everyone is distraught. Piper and Jason realize that their feelings for each other are serious; and they realize as demigods anyone could be snatched away at any second. (*Takes place after the last Paragraph in "The Mark Of Athena"; *Piper and Jason One-shot; *Fluff and *Sex; I warned you.)


My first ever FanFiction story.  
Constructive criticism is very welcome, I love to improve any way I can.  
This is **M Rated** so Sex is a thing. 17+  
_Please_ Review and Favorite if you thought it was good!  
Thanks! :]

* * *

-Piper's POV-

Everyone watched Leo run off, shouting various commands at Festus. Nico let out an audible sigh, and followed, offering to help Leo in any way he needed. 'Probably to make up for the time he wasn't with us.' Piper thought to herself.

Piper then glanced around at the rest of the members of this quest. Jason stood tall right beside her, his blonde hair blowing softly in the breeze. The way he carried himself was firm but under all that she could tell he was suppressing his exhaustion. She'd often wondered about what he was like as a praetor at Camp Jupiter, and what he might have been like during the Titan War that everyone talked of. She wished she could have been there by his side. But even if she had known what she was then, she'd of probably still been just as useless as she was now.

She watched Frank and Hazel slowly turn around, holding hands, and they shuffled to the other side of the ship to observe take off. They talked among themselves softly with grim, sad faces. Frank still looked on the edge of tears.

Piper's head was spinning, she felt faint and light headed as she recalled the events of the day. Annabeth and Percy were snatched from them and had fallen in to Tartarus. Everyone was blaming themselves for the loss. She witnessed everyone grieving and suffering silently in their own way, and she couldn't stand it anymore.

Without a word she turned on her heel and hurried below deck away from everyone. She scurried down the hall, opened the door to her room; slamming it shut behind her. She was glad to be alone at last. Here, she wouldn't have to look at everyone's mourning and sad expressions.

She flipped on a small lamp by her bed and crossed the room to sit down on her chair in the corner. She thought about today and all of the traumatic events that had occurred.

First there was almost drowning in the nymphaeum, with the water, that contained almost no properties of actual water.  
Then there was saving Nico, and defeating the twin giants Otis and Ephialtes.  
After that, there was finding Annabeth, who had followed the Mark of Athena and successfully discovered the hiding place of the Athena Parthenos.  
Possibly the worst part of the day was watching two of the greatest demigod hero's plunge in to Tartarus.  
Nico and Hazel had assured everyone that they were still alive and they would make it to the doors of death, but everyone was still unsure and apprehensive.

There was a light knock on her door that disturbed her circling thoughts. "Yes?" she asked softly. The door cracked open and She saw Jason's face peek in, "Can I come in?" he asked quietly. She nodded slightly and he slipped inside, closing the door behind him quietly.  
He walked over to her chair and looked down at her. He looked pale and tired, his stiff emotionless mask he had on earlier was gone. He looked defeated.  
Without words Piper stood up and wrapped her arms tightly around his middle, hugging him. She buried her face into his chest and listened. His breathing was shallow and he squeezed her back, just as tightly.  
She looked up at him as he brought a hand to her face. He leaned down and kissed her deeply. After a few moments, he pulled back and looked deep into her eyes. "I love you." Jason murmured quietly. His voice sounded rusty and emotional. His blue eyes were beautiful and filled to the brim with tears.  
Piper couldn't find the words to respond; so she just buried her head into his chest and listened to his heartbeat. She did not know how long they stayed intertwined like that, but she did not care.  
Eventually, Piper pulled away. "You should get a shower and try to get some sleep, Jason. All of us have had a rough day." She whispered. After several moments he whispered back, "Yeah, I think I'll do that." Piper felt helpless, Jason sounded lost and numb. She stood on tip toe and kissed him again. "Goodnight." He mumbled and walked out across the hall.

* * *

-Jason's POV-

Jason let out a huge sigh. He crawled into his bed after taking a nice hot shower.  
He lay there thinking. He wished he had the words to say to Piper about everything; their relationship and their future together. It seemed silly to be thinking that way, especially when they needed to defeat Gaea and find Percy and Annabeth.  
He wished he could solve all these problems. He was used to being looked up upon for leadership and answers, but right now he was clueless. That Roman aspect of him drove him nuts. He hated being in the dark, without a solution.  
He did not know how he would be able to sleep, he was physically exhausted but his mind was spinning. He rolled onto his side and took a deep breath; He felt the rocking of the ship in the air. He let his element of the sky gently lull him to sleep.

* * *

Jason's dreams were silent, but his sleep was restless. It was weird after all that had happened recently. Everything was peaceful until he felt something on his arm.  
His eyes snapped open in alarm.  
"It's just me" said a small voice.  
"Piper?" He asked. His voice sounded thick and husky from sleep.  
"Yes" she mumbled. "Scoot over please, I need you right now" she pleaded.  
In the dim light coming from the lamp by the door he saw her face, she looked as if she'd been crying.  
"But Coach He-" Jason began , remembering Annabeth and Percy getting caught in the stables not too long ago.  
As if reading his thoughts she said, "Coach Hedge is too distraught right now; besides, he passed out a while ago."  
Jason said nothing, but slid over allowing enough space for Piper to crawl in beside him. She draped her hands over his torso and hugged him tightly. Her warmth felt good on his bare chest. It felt good not having to worry about doing the quote… unquote "noble" thing. For once, he didn't care about getting into trouble. He could easily get used to this arrangement of sleeping.

Once she had settled comfortably in his arms, he cleared his throat. "I'm sorry about today Piper, I really do love you. I wish I could work out everything that has been going on lately. I don't think I could bare to lose you- " his voice faltered. He felt Piper trembling. "It's okay Jason, I love you too. I thought I'd lost you today, that's when I realized… I realized I needed you." Jason took a shaky breath, and said, "We still have a lot we need to work out when this is over, but I want you to know that I love you very much, and nothing is going to change that." "Oh Jason…" Piper sighed.

She lifted her head and kissed him. Jason kissed her back gently deepening the kiss. He sat up and pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him. He hugged her close continuing to kiss her while she put her arms around his neck. Jason moved out of the kiss with an awkward SMACK between their lips.  
The two of them blushed and let out a nervous giggle.  
Jason leaned forward and gently began kissing the side of her neck. Piper's hands crept up to the back of his head, and begin playing with his blonde hair.  
Jason moved his lips up and down her neck, experimenting drawing little breaths of excitement from her. He moved down and began kissing her collar bone. Piper's breathing became more erratic and excited as he continued.  
Taking this as a good sign, he gently brushed his lips over the top of her right breast. Piper inhaled sharply and Jason pulled away quickly.  
"Sorry." He grumbled. Piper shook her head, "no, it's fine… you just surprised me is all."  
"We can stop if you want" Jason said looking down. He could feel himself blushing.  
She pulled his face up to look at her; gods, Piper was so beautiful. Her kaleidoscope eyes sparkled down at him. Her red lips were full and kissable. He glanced down at her breasts straining against the fabric of her tank top; her nipples hard and clearly visible.  
He suddenly became aware how uncomfortable and tight his boxers felt. "No it's alright, Jason. I liked it, please keep going." Piper whispered. Jason gulped, "are you sure Pipes?" Piper nodded as she leaned down to kiss him again.  
Jason tentatively moved his hands to the sides of her waist, and she scooted closer to him.  
Pulling out of the kiss Jason looked down at Pipers body. A surge of lust ran through him causing Jason to bite back a groan. He gently moved his thumbs over her nipples, circling them lightly; causing Piper to whimper slightly and buck her hips into him. Jason let out an audible groan of excitement.  
He tugged at the hem of her tank top, and asked a silent question with his eyes; Piper nodded.  
He gently lifted the fabric up over her head and set it aside. Jason was awestruck. He had never seen anything or anyone so beautiful and so sexy in all his life. "P-Piper, y- you're….b- beautiful" Jason managed out as he moved his eyes to hers.  
Piper was blushing a deep pink.  
Jason pulled her face to his and kissed her. He felt her bare chest touch his and had another wave of lust take over him. He pulled away and gently took a nipple in his mouth. Piper whimpered and bucked into him again, driving Jason wild. He sucked and flicked his tongue across it, each time earning a positive response from Piper.  
His length was straining against the fabric of his boxers, making the experience both painful and pleasurable, each time Piper pressed into him.  
He looked up unsure what to do next. Pipers' eyes met his; her pupils were wide with lust and want.  
Jason bit his lip, struggling to keep it together.  
Piper brought one of her hands out of his hair and moved it slowly down Jason's chest. Jason sucked in his breath. Piper reached down between his legs and wrapped her small hand around his member gently squeezing.  
Jason swore loudly under his breath, distracted by the feeling of her touch.

Piper moved off of him and motioned for Jason to lie down. He complied, sinking slowly back on to the mattress, his eyes never left her's.  
She slid her fingers into the elastic waist band of his boxers and slowly pulled them down to his ankles.  
Piper's eyes grew wide examining his member, and Jason began to feel self-conscious. He'd always considered himself average but under Pipers gaze he wondered what she was thinking. "It's perfect" She breathed softly, looking back up at him.  
Piper smiled slightly, and Jason returned the gesture.  
Piper leaned over and softly kissed him on the mouth.  
She slid down gently wrapping her hand around his manhood. Out of curiosity she squeezed and slid her hand up and down once. Jason inhaled sharply and bit his lip. Piper watched as he bucked slightly silently begging her to continue. She stroked him watching in awe, at the lust and pleasure that must have been upon his face. Jason took a deep breath and watched Piper lean over; using her mouth she licked the tip, then the head, slowly taking him all in.  
Jason lay his head back down enjoying the feeling of her mouth and hands. Piper was no professional, but damn, Jason was in Elysium from this beautiful demigoddess' touch.  
Jason heard himself breathing heavier and heavier as she continued.

He sat up, and Piper stopped, glancing up at him curiously.  
He grabbed the sides of her face and pulled her up to kiss him again.

Breaking away Jason growled softly, "If you keep going like that, I am going to go off soon."  
Piper smiled bashfully.  
He asked a question with his eyes.  
The two of them had never even gone this far before,  
forget sex.  
Jason felt excited and nervous.

Piper spoke quietly, "Jason, I'm scared…" she paused. Jason looked at her curiously, "why?" Piper spoke again, "Because Jason, Yes, you really are great, one of the best of the Romans. But you could still be taken away so easily." Piper exhaled loudly. "I do love you, Jason and I want to prove that on a physical level."

Jason looked at her, unsure what to think. She was absolutely right. Demigod lives were so fragile; they could lose each other without warning. Greek or Roman, the life of a demigod was hard. "I love you too Piper, losing you would be the worst thing in the world." Jason stopped.

He couldn't bare to think of losing her.  
All of a sudden his desire for her was fueled. He needed Piper McLean, he realized exactly how much he loved her.  
He felt their lips crash together. He felt himself slide on top of her. The flames in his lower stomach were going crazy.  
He sat back on his knees and pulled her underwear and shorts down her legs, then off onto the floor. He looked down; she was soaked. Jason grew more turned on at the sight of her.  
He wanted inside of her so bad.

Jason positioned himself over her, his manhood poised at her entrance, their noses touching. "Are you sure Pipes?" Jason asked with a shaky breath. A few moments passed. "Yes." Piper whispered in reply.

Jason gently pushed forward, into her. Both of them gasped quietly.  
For a whole moment, everything was perfect. Jason held still, trying not to move so Piper could get used to him. She was so wet, warm, and tight.  
Jason thought he would come then and there.  
"Go." He heard Piper whispered softly.  
Jason gently began to thrust in and out of her slowly.  
"J-J-JJ-Jason..." Piper whimpered, Jason growled in response, picking up speed. Jason tried as hard as he could to keep rhythm, but this proved to be difficult. Piper kept whimpering and moaning into his ear, Jason could hardly stand it. He became more and more turned on and his thrusts became more eccentric.  
He felt his release amplifying. "P-Piper..." Jason groaned out. "I'm-" "Yes, go." Piper whimpered. Jason thrust deep inside of her, shooting off his load; then he collapsed on top of her.  
All Jason could see was white; he realized he was shaking.  
He felt a hand reach up and play with his hair.

He was sweaty, and exhausted.  
He did not know how long he stayed like that.  
He groaned and lifted himself off of Piper, pulling his limp member out of her.  
He collapsed beside her on his back.  
He looked at her laying there beside him. She was so beautiful. Her multi-colored eyes showed concern and slight amusement. "I love you Piper." Jason sighed, reaching out for her.  
Piper complied and scooted closer to him, burying her face into his chest. "I love you too, Jason." She breathed.

* * *

Thanks For Reading!

Please Review and Favorite if you enjoyed!  
Thank youuu!


End file.
